


Souvenir

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Threats of mind-wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Once back in the present, Jen finds out she's pregnant.
Relationships: Wesley "Wes" Collins/Jennifer Scotts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from Livejournal

Jen looked in the mirror and winced. She’d been relieved that both times they returned from the past that they hadn’t had their memories erased or anything foolish like that, but she wasn’t sure what they’d do if they found out about this. There wasn’t any sort of way she could get around this either. She had been the commanding officer and Time Force commanding officers do not have sex with their subordinates. That said, they also weren’t supposed to have sex with people from 1,000 years in the past so it was becoming a ‘which is worse’ situation. The knock on the door startled her as she quickly finished adjusting her uniform. “Jen?”

She quickly answered the door to see Lucas looking back at her. She forced the smile. “Lucas.”

“Can I come in?” He asked. Jen wanted to tell him no, that she wasn’t in the mood for visitors at the moment and leave it at that, but the expression on his face told her that that probably wasn’t an option at the moment. Instead, she moved out of the doorway and let him in, letting the door shut behind her. He headed over to her couch and sat down, waiting for her to join him. Once she did, he sighed. “What’s going on, Jen?”

“What do you mean?” She asked. He gave her a look.

“First of all, you’ve been spacy lately. You wouldn’t get like that right after we got back and not after everything that almost happened if there wasn’t a reason for it. Second, Trip has been worried about you but he won’t tell Katie and I why,” he answered, looking a bit put out. Jen hid the wince that was forming. If Trip had sensed or felt something, it must have been torture for him to hide it from the others even if he didn’t want to betray her.

“Tell him I’m fine,” Jen tried. Lucas folded his arms and glared at her.

“Jen, I won’t tell anyone, but I need to know. If you’re in some kind of trouble…” he started but she cut him off.

“It’s not something you can fix, Lucas,” she answered. She absently covered her abdomen in comfort. Lucas watched and his eyes widened before he forced himself back into a more neutral look.

“Oh,” he said. She just nodded. “We’ll figure out something, Jen.”

“Lucas, how do you think they’re going to react when they find out about this? At best, I’m the only one of us who is in trouble. But if they find out it’s Wes, they’ll force us to get our memories erased,” she reminded him. “And I’m scared to find out what they’ll do with my baby.”

Lucas reached over and put his hand on her shoulder sympathetically, but words didn’t come to him either. He didn’t know what to say to her that wasn’t going to make her panic. Promise or no, he was going to tell Katie and Trip. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Alex yet, but if it turned out he could, he’d let him know too. They’d stick together to protect Jen because even if they were taken down, they were a team. Live or die, memories or not.


End file.
